Take All The Time You Want
by charlenerennie7
Summary: This is my sequel to Take All The Time You Need. After Gabriella had visited earth and the Avengers.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a brand new story and sequel to Take all the time you need.**

"Fine, I'll 'ask' her, Dad." Violetta said as Austin parked the car outside their house, then walked up the steps.

"Hey, Violetta." Kira said waving at her as they both walked through the front door.

"Hey, Mum." Violetta said cheerfully and let out a sigh.

"What's with the long face, Violetta?" kira said looking at Ally's face.

"It's just that I met this boy named Jake and he's into another girl, but she's popular than I am." Violetta confessed and her mother knew what she meant, by the popular kids.

"Hi, Mum. Just going out with a few friends." Yuki said as his father un-locked the door and waved to his sister.

"Goodbye, Violetta." He said and went to join Peter and Mari.

"Yuki, have you heard that we might be get a new girl in town?" Mari said smiling at him.

"No, but I have to ask my parents that question around dinner time and my Mum thinks she's pregnant again, but our father doesn't believe that, neither do I." He exclaimed to her and another friend had joined them from school.

"Oh, look who it is, Pocahontas from school." Yuki whispered to Peter and Pocahontas slapped him across the face.

"You don't need to whisper it out loud, you know?" She said walking back home to her family, without looking back at Yuki with a smile.

"Of course I know, but you got so much bitter!" Yuki yelled after her and folded his arms, then turned away without smiling at her, but went back to join his friends again, then a new girl named Elena went to join them at the table.

"Hey, guys." Elena said sitting beside Peter, then got up to get something to eat.

"Er, guys, I have to go home. I have to have something to eat. I don't wanna be late for it." Yuki said as he got up from his chair and got his bag ready to go home to his sister, Mum and dad.

"Hi, Mum, I'm back from being out with my friends." Yuki said and he sat at the table next to his little sister, then when dinner was finished he went straight to bed with a smile on his face, but then he started to have a night mare, it was more like a dream of Japan and he just have to decide on where he belonged, but the truth is that he belonged to his family.

* * *

"Gabriella, sweetheart, it's time to wake. We have to report for duty." Loki said waking her up from her beauty sleep.

"I know and it's the first day of work for me." Gabriella said with a yawn and stretched a bit before getting dressed for work.

"Of course it is, your first day of work and Thor is going to visit earth." Loki said kissing her hand gently, then went to see Odin in his throne room talking to Frigga about mother earth, even everything else, but then he saw a patient Gabriella waiting patiently to talk to him about a few things.

"I'll talk to you later, Frigga." He said, then walked over to her.

"Good morning, Gabriella. Are you ready for work?" He asked questioning her.

"Yes, I'm ready to work." She said sheepishly, then saw Thor talking to Frigga.

"Your first job today is to visit earth with Thor and Loki, then Nick Fury wants to see you." Odin told her as she looked back to him, then joined Loki and Thor as Heimdall sent them down to earth.

"So Thor, what are we doing?" Gabriella asked wanting to know.

"We are going to see Captain America to see what's happening down here." Thor explained to her, then let a fake laugh.

"Then we're going back home for a day, but we won't be staying long. Because we have dinner and every night Thor goes to drink for a while, then leaves the room to look down on Jane." Loki explained to her and it had been true on what he said that day.

"I didn't know that." Gabriella exclaimed herself and shared a thought that came to her.

"Of you don't know, but otherwise, Nick Fury would tell you." Thor said in his thought for a second and, then he listened to his heart when Jane Foster was calling him.

They walked up to the Agents of S. H. I. E. L. D. S. centre, when they saw Nick Fury standing outside. He looked to the chosen girl and smiled at the boys who had faith in her.

"Hello, boys and you must be Gabriella, the chosen one, right?" Nick Fury said and she nodded her head.

"Yes, I'm Gabriella the chosen one." Gabriella said and dropped to the floor into a coma.

"This girl has to get some help and Loki, we have some matter to discuss and you can go back to your girlfriend afterwards, then make sure you tell Odin as well." Nick Fury said as Thor stunk by Gabriella's side and lefted her from the ground, then put her in a cabin room where she could rest for a while, then woke up with Loki holding her hand.

"Hey, are you okay?" Loki asked, stroking her hair.

"I'm fine, Loki." She said as he kissed her fore-head, then sat beside her and the both of them hugged each other.

Then Thor walked into the room and sat on a chair nearer to Gabriella's beside, then he saw Loki chuckle and walked out of the room to see Nick Fury talking with Black Widow.

"Hi, Thor." They both said walking towards him.

"Hi, Natasha and Nick." He said greeting them both back and shaked hands with them both.

* * *

"How have yous been? Since the war in NY." Thor said and asked the both of them.

"We've been fine and, I see that Loki has changed from the bad man that he use to be." Natasha said as she saw Loki leave Gabriella's room and she happened to know that Gabriella was awake now.

"I know, but he still does his tricks now and then." Thor chuckled and went back home with Gabriella and Loki.

"Hi, father." Thor said with a smile and saw Loki walk back to his room.

He had followed him to the room, while Gabriella went back to hers, as she thought about Loki for a while, then saw Frigga walk into the room with a drink, but then Loki walked in from behind Frigga.

"Hi, Frigga." He said as he went to stand by Gabriella's window.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hi, Loki." She said looking towards a window.

"How's she doing?" Odin said, butting in on a conversation.

"She's doing fine." Loki said looking over at Gabriella, then Frigga and Odin left the room without a single word.

"Loki, are you alright?" She asked him.

"Yes. I am." Loki stammered at her, but then it went quite and she realise that she had been kissed by him.

Meanwhile back on earth with Rose and Daniel.

"I hope my sister is alright." Rose said panicking her head of, while holding Thor's hand as he went into school.

"She will be. Trust me." A voice said behind them.

"Who are you?" Rose asked him with a smirk.

"I'm new in town, just like Pocahontas is. My name is Randle from Monsters Inc." He said replying to her question, then scowled for a few seconds, but then kissed her on the lips.

"Daniel, do you think when the baby's born, we might have to move into a bigger house right near to the school?" She asked pointing at a house in a book.

"Yes, but we have to ask the kids what they think first, otherwise they will shout." He said and he's got that right about the kids.

"I knew you were gonna say that." She said as she walked towards the car with Violetta to drop her off at school where Ludmila was holding hands with Thomas, then Leon walked up to Violetta's car.

"Ludmila, stop bullying Violetta." Precious shouted from behind her and Violetta got kissed on the fore head by Leon, but they both could feel a spark between them.

"Fine, but I love Thomas and she's not gonna steal him from me, but Leon has liked Violetta from the start!" Ludmila shouted out in front of the entire student body, but she had made the situation mush worser than it was before.

* * *

"Jacob, have you seen your girlfriend lately?" Leah asked about Gabriella.

"Who exactly are you talking about? I don't even know anyone by the name Gabriella." He said and it was true. He did not know anyone by the name Gabriella Montez.

"How can you not remember Gabriella the one that you use to date?" Sam asked walking into the room, to join the conversation.

"I guess I forgot about her, but I've got a new girlfriend in town. Her name is Vanessa Brown." Jacob said as his new girlfriend walked into the room.

"Who were you's talking about a minute?" Vanessa asked questioning all of them, while walking into the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea to keep her warm.

"No-one that you know of." Leah lied to her.

"Anyways, I have a date with you, Jacob." She said looking at him with eye contact.

"I know I do have a date with you." He said almost without eye contact to her.

The two of them had left the room to go on a date and then they both sighed in mid air, then they both were gone leaving Sam and Leah to talk amongst themselves in the living room alone.

"If Gabriella isn't down here, then where is she?" Sam had pointed to Thor that happened to be on the TV.

"She's in their realm?" She asked looking so confused at first, but then she frowned for a while trying to figure out everything, then finally realised what had happened.

"Sam, I think Gabriella and Jacob has forgotten each other." She stated him.

"I know, but give Jacob sometime with his new girlfriend." Sam said letting Jacob have his chance with the new girl in town.

* * *

"Odin, I'm afraid that we might have to cast a spell on Leah and Sam, even Gabriella's family, Rose and Dave, even Roxas." Frigga said, then Odin thought was an good idea to wipe all five people's memories.

"It is gonna be a good idea and Gabriella's real father is here with her mother." He said looking over at the Montez's standing by the door waiting to talk to him about Gabriella Montez.

"Hi, Maria and Collin." He said walking towards them, then went to sit in his throne.

"Hi, Odin." They both said together, then they saw their daughter with Loki.

"How has she been?" Collin asked still looking at his daughter holding hands with Loki.

"She's been fine and she's even found the right guy for her." Odin said, looking over at Loki with a smile and Loki also smiled back at him.

"I think we should probably go." Maria said, pulling her husband and they both were gone in a flash of light, leaving Odin to talk with his son Thor, who happened to be listening to the conversation outside the throne room.

"Thor, you probably heard the conversation between Gabriella's parents." He said almost getting angry with him.

"I probably did, but I didn't mean to." Thor cried out.

"well, I can forgive and remember that Gabriella can remember every soul here, but not the family she once had." He warned him as of protecting Gabriella from the others on mother earth. The next day, Loki had gotten up quietly without waking up Gabriella and he went to have breakfast early in the morning and Gabriella went to meet him in the dinner hall.

"Good morning, Loki." She said greeting him with a polite smile, but then it was gone.

"Good morning, Gabriella." Loki said pulling out a chair for her, then sat beside her.

"Hi, Loki." His brother said, walking by with Jane Foster.

"Hey, Thor." He said, then looked at Gabriella eating a grape.

When they had finished eating lunch, Gabriella had gone to visit Frigga her mother in law with a smile, then Loki came to join the both of them for a few minutes, then went out on to the terrace to look at the sunrise.

"It looks lovely, doesn't it?" Gabriella said standing behind him, then he turned around to face her, meeting her eyes once again.

"Yes, it does and so do you, Gabriella." He said and they both watched the sun rise up from the sea.

"That is the nicest thing you ever said." She said almost having tears coming out of her eyes, but she held them back.

"I know it was and we mustn't be late, because we have to meet up with Captain America at the Agents Of S. H. I. E. L D. S." Loki said helping her tie her hair back, then left her to do the rest.

"I know. We mustn't." She said and they both went in a hurry.

* * *

"Hi, your Violetta, right? Me and your mum went to school together. When I was famous and still in school." Austin said smiling at Rose's daughter, but honestly she didn't want to know.

"I know, but your the one who hit my mum in the face and your gonna pay." Violetta said and just flipped her hair, then went of to class.

"Good morning, everyone." The teacher said walking into a quite class.


End file.
